


Scream: The Sterek Edition.

by CollinsShepard



Category: Scream (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asesino, Complice, Cuchillos, Escuela, Fiesta, Gore, Llamadas, M/M, Noche, Peligro, Persecución, Sexo, Suspenso, Teléfono, Terror, Venganza, adaptación, adolescentes, masacre, mascara, miedo, misterio, muerte - Freeform, obsesión, peliculas, sangre, scream
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinsShepard/pseuds/CollinsShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski y sus amigos se encuentran a sí mismos en una historia de terror cuándo empiezan a ser acosados y asesinados por un extraño enmascarado que claramente ha visto muchas películas de miedo. Nadie está a salvo del psicópata, quién mofa a los adolescentes con trivias sobre el tema y luego los asesina de manera brutal. </p>
<p>Sólo hay una pregunta acechando a los habitantes del somnoliento Beacon Hills: «¿Cuál es tu película de terror favorita?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

Allison Argent nunca se quedaba sola en casa. Sus padres, por lo general, no eran muy activos y siempre estaban con ella. Incluso su madre la acompañaba a la escuela; era la directora, después de todo. Sin embargo, hoy era la excepción.  
El teléfono en la mesa sonó, Allison tomó el pequeño objeto y presionó «CONTESTAR».  
—Hola— dijo sin mucho ánimo.  
—Hola— respondió una voz grave en la otra línea.  
— ¿Sí?  
— ¿Quién es?  
Allison miró sus uñas — ¿Buscas a alguien?  
— ¿Qué número es éste?  
— ¿Qué número estás buscando?  
Rodó sus ojos. Llamada de broma ¿Cuántas había recibido en los últimos días? Suficientes como para perder la cuenta.  
—Creo que te equivocaste de número— le dijo, intentando terminar la conversación.  
— ¿Lo hice?  
—A veces sucede. No importa.  
Colgó el teléfono y lo devolvió a su lugar. Allison caminó de la sala a la cocina. Tenía la noche preparada: iba a desvelarse viendo películas de terror, comiendo palomitas. Desde niña amó el género. Muchas personas eran lo odiaban, pero, para ella, era uno de los mejores. La hacía sentir adrenalina en sus venas y eran impredecibles.  
Un ruido en la cocina llamó su atención, el otro teléfono estaba sonando. Caminó hasta él y contestó.  
—Hola.  
—Perdón, creo que marqué el número equivocado— dijo el mismo hombre de hace unos momentos.  
¿El mismo hombre? Sí, definitivamente su voz era igual.  
— ¿Y por qué llamaste de nuevo?— le preguntó ella.  
—Para disculparme.  
—Estás perdonado. Ahora, adiós.  
Su dedo se movió al botón de colgar, pero el hombre siguió hablando.  
—Espera, no cuelgues.  
Allison se murió por las puertas de vidrio. No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro. Era extraño estar sola, pero estaba disfrutándolo.  
— ¿Qué?— dijo ella.  
—Quiero hablar con alguien por un segundo.  
—Existen 900 números para eso. Nos vemos.  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Allison terminó la llamada. Extraño. Abrió uno de los estantes superiores y sacó una bolsa de palomitas. Tomó un sartén y encendió la estufa. Puso el sartén sobre el fuego y la bolsa en él.  
El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Con lentitud, lo agarró y contestó.  
—Hola— dijo, un poco irritada.  
— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?— preguntó la misma voz.  
Era una noche tranquila de domingo ¿Ese tipo no tenía nada más que hacer?  
— ¿Quién es?  
—Dime tú nombre y te diré el mío.  
Allison sacudió el sartén por el mango. La bolsa empezó a expandirse y desprendía un delicioso olor.  
—No lo creo.  
— ¿Qué es ese sonido?  
—Palomitas.  
— ¿Estás haciendo palomitas?  
—Uh-huh  
—Yo sólo hago palomitas para ver películas.  
—Me estoy preparando para ver una.  
Dejó el sartén por un momento. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál?  
—Sólo una película de terror.  
— ¿Te gustan las películas de horror?  
«Gustar» era una palabra muy pequeña. Ella amaba esas películas.  
—Uh-huh— respondió. De alguna manera, no era tan malo hablar con alguien mientras se preparaba.  
— ¿Cuál es tu película de terror favorita?  
¿Acaso él estaba... coqueteando? Un rubor subió a sus mejillas. Allison tenía novio, pero no iba a enterarse de esto. Además, sólo estaban hablando por teléfono; no es como si estuviera teniendo sexo con el extraño o algo así. Ella se movió de la estufa y tomó asiento en el mostrador de la cocina, directamente frente a la puerta de vidrio.  
—No lo sé— la verdad, había visto muchas.  
—Debes tener una.  
Pensó por un momento. Había visto varias, sí, pero una resaltaba entre todas:  
—Halloween. Ya sabes, la del chico con la máscara blanca. El que va por el vecindario y acosa a la niñera ¿Y la tuya?  
—Adivina.  
Una risita escapó por la boca de Allison.  
—Uh... ¿Pesadilla en la calle Elm?  
— ¿Es esa la del hombre con navajas en sus manos?  
—Freddy Krueger, sí.  
—Freddy, cierto. Me gustó esa película. Daba miedo.  
Allison recordó su primera vez viendo esa película. Una de las mejores. En halloween, le pidió a su mamá que la disfrazara de Freddy... por supuesto, ella dijo que no. Pasó el teléfono a su otra oreja.  
—La primera fue buena, pero el resto apestó.  
—Así que ¿Tienes novio?— preguntó el hombre con voz aterciopelada. Había algo sexy en su tono grave.  
—No— pero, de hecho, sí lo tenía. De todas formas, no iba a enterarse.  
—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.  
Allison sonrió y pasó su cabello sobre el hombro. Se sentía bien tener éste tipo de atención.  
— ¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre?  
Lo siguiente que dijo, la desconcertó:  
—Quiero saber a quién estoy mirando.  
De manera automática se levantó de su asiento. Su mirada se enterró en la puerta de vidrio. Nada.  
— ¿Qué dijiste?  
—Quiero saber con quién estoy hablando.  
—No, eso no fue lo que dijiste.  
— ¿Qué crees que dije?  
Allison caminó hasta el interruptor y encendió la luz. El patio se iluminó, no había nada además de las plantas que su mamá cultivó hace varios meses.  
Apagó las luces. Escuchó cómo las palomitas explotaban desde la estufa.  
—Tengo que irme— declaró. De repente todo parecía más oscuro.  
—Espera... aún quiero hablar contigo.  
—No, no lo creo.  
—No me cuelgues— las palabras le causaron escalofríos.  
—Debo irme.  
—No me...  
No esperó a que terminara, terminó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en la mesa ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él estaba... mirándola? No, no era posible. Ella estaba sola, su casa estaba lejos de la ciudad. Bastante lejos, ahora que lo pensaba. Se movió hasta la puerta y se aseguró de que estuviera con seguro. Volvió al mostrador y...  
El teléfono volvió a sonar.  
Lo miró por un segundo, debatiéndose entre contestarlo o no. Con manos temblorosas, lo agarró.  
— ¿Sí?— su voz tembló.  
—Te dije que no me colgaras.  
Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al escuchar al mismo hombre. Su tono sexy se había esfumado.  
— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó.  
—Hablar.  
—Llama a otro ¿Okey?  
— ¿Te estoy asustando?  
—No. Me aburres.  
Click, colgó de nuevo y en menos de un segundo, volvió a sonar. Rabia burbujeó por todo su cuerpo.  
—Escucha, idiota...  
—¡NO! ¡TÚ ESCUCHA, PEQUEÑA PERRA! ¡SI ME CUELGAS DE NUEVO, TE CORTARÉ CÓMO A UN PEZ! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!  
Silencio. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Allison, sólo podía pensar en una cosa y rezaba para que fuera verdad:  
— ¿Acaso es una especie de broma?  
—Es más cómo un juego, en realidad.  
Ella caminó hasta la puerta principal, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Movió el pomo, estaba cerrada.  
—Estoy a dos segundos de llamar a la policía— dijo tratando de que su miedo no se notara.  
—No llegarán a tiempo.  
Se movió a la mirilla, poniendo su ojo en ella. El patio frontal estaba vacío, sólo veía la noche. Se relajó un poco... sólo un poco.  
— ¿Qué quieres?— exigió saber.  
—Quiero ver cómo lucen tus intestinos— respondió con tono sombrío.  
El teléfono casi resbaló de su mano. Su mandíbula cayó, el miedo corriendo por sus venas. No era un juego. No era un maldito juego. Él tipo estaba loco y ella completamente sola en la propiedad más alejada de la ciudad. Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa a su lado. Dio un pequeño brinco cuándo el timbre de la puerta se escuchó. Estaba a punto de llorar.  
— ¿Q-quién anda ahí?— preguntó. No esperaba exactamente una respuesta. Escuchó el timbre de nuevo — ¿Quién anda ahí?— repitió, más fuerte ésta vez.  
Nada.  
A la mierda todo. Era hora de llamar a la policía. Sus dedos alcanzaron el teléfono justo cuando éste empezaba a sonar, de nuevo. Casi lo dejó caer, le llevó a su oreja con manos temblorosas. No dijo nada, escuchaba sólo silencio, esperó y luego:  
—No debiste decir « ¿Quién anda ahí?»— la misma horrible voz —. ¿No ves películas de miedo? Es un deseo de muerte.  
Allison se pegó al muro, casi colapsando.  
—Mira, es suficiente. Ya te divertiste, ahora, mejor déjame sola.  
— ¿O qué?  
Necesitaba una respuesta. No era el mejor momento para parecer ruda, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la atormentara. Algo se le ocurrió.  
— ¡Mi novio! Él estará aquí en cualquier segundo y estará molesto si le digo...  
—Dijiste que no tienes novio.  
Atrapada.  
—Mentí, tengo novio y viene para acá. Así que mejor lleva tu trasero lejos de mi casa.  
—Seguro...  
No estaba creyéndole —Lo juro. Es fuerte y juega fútbol y va a patear tu trasero.  
—Me estás asustando.  
— ¡Digo la verdad! Te mentí antes...  
—Te creo.  
—Entonces vete.  
—Su nombre no será Isaac ¿Verdad?  
Su corazón se aceleró. Sintió que casi se desmayaba. Isaac ¿Acaso...?  
— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?  
—Ve a la puerta de atrás y enciende las luces... de nuevo.  
Allison, llena de miedo, se forzó a sí misma para moverse. Apenas podía hacerlo. Esto era malo, muy, muy malo. Pasó la cocina, directo a las puertas de cristal. Sus manos, aun temblando, encontraron el interruptor y encendieron las luces. Lo primero que vio fue una silla blanca en el medio del patio; en ella, un chico amordazado, su novio. Isaac. Estaba muy golpeado, pero todavía respiraba. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos, inundados de miedo. Un ruido débil escapó de la garganta de Allison.  
—Oh Dios— logró decir, llevándose una mano a la boca.  
Gritó. Su mano viajó al seguro de la puerta.  
—No lo haría si fuera tú— dijeron por el teléfono.  
Su cuerpo se congeló — ¿Dónde estás?  
—Adivina.  
Observó el patio: árboles y arbustos oscuros era lo único visible. Podía estar en cualquier parte. Cualquier parte.  
—Por favor— comenzó ella, sin apartar la mirada de Isaac —, no lo lastimes.  
—Eso depende de ti.  
Las lágrimas salían furiosamente de sus ojos.  
— ¿Por qué haces esto?— exigió saber.  
—Quiero jugar algo.  
—No...  
—Entonces él muere. Ahora mismo.  
— ¡NO!— tocó el vidrio, sintiendo que estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos de él.  
— ¿Qué opinas?  
Un largo silencio. Isaac también lloraba. La gran estrella y co-capitán del equipo de fútbol estaba llorando. Debía salvarlo.  
— ¿Qué clase de juego?  
—Apaga las luces.  
Su mano buscó el interruptor. Isaac la mira con sorpresa, haciendo ruidos intraducibles y empujando; cómo si estuviera rogándole. Su cara llena de sudor y lágrimas. Click, la luz se fue. Él desaparece en la oscuridad, Allison se apartó de la puerta, yendo a la sala de estar, increíblemente horrorizada.  
—Éstas son las reglas: te hago una pregunta, si aciertas, Isaac vive.  
Cerca de las ventanas sin cortinas, ella se agacha detrás del sofá. Casi tropezando una lámpara de su mesa. El cuarto parecía más oscuro. Su cuerpo sacudiendo.  
—Por favor, no hagas esto...— lloró.  
—Adelante, será divertido.  
—No... te lo ruego.  
—Es una categoría fácil— siguió, ignorando sus palabras —. Trivia de películas.  
—... por favor...  
—Incluso te daré una pregunta de prueba.  
Ella se sentía débil, estaba a punto de derrumbarse —No lo hagas, no puedo...— susurró.  
—Nombra al asesino de Halloween.  
—No...— sollozó.  
—Vamos. Es tu película de terror favorita ¿Recuerdas? El de máscara blanca.  
No respondió. Apenas podía hablar y su mente no le permitía pensar. La imagen de Isaac estaba grabada en su cabeza y la idea de estar hablando con el mismo psicópata que le hizo eso, la atormentaba.  
—No lo sé— dijo finalmente.  
—Vamos, sí, lo sabes.  
—Por favor, para— sorbió por la nariz.  
— ¿Cómo se llama?  
—No puedo pensar.  
Oficialmente, la histeria se estaba apoderando de ella. Le dio un toque a la tela del mueble.  
—Isaac cuenta contigo...  
De algún modo, esas palabras la ayudaron y la respuesta flotó a la superficie. En un suspiro, dijo:  
—Michael... Michael Myers.  
—... ¡Correcto!  
Allison dejó escapar el aire que había retenido, aliviada. Acertó, lo logró. Ese hombre iba a dejarlos solos y en cuanto lo hiciera, iba a llamar directamente a la policía y...  
—Ahora, la pregunta real.  
Su corazón volvió a acelerarse — ¡No!  
—Pero lo estás haciendo bien.  
Apretó el teléfono — ¡Por favor vete! ¡Déjanos solos!  
—Tendrás que responder la pregunta. Misma categoría.  
Ella tomó la posición fetal. Aun sollozando.  
—... por última vez... no...  
—Nombra al asesino de Viernes 13.  
Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Allison. Sabía ésta.  
— ¡Jason! ¡Jason! ¡Jason!— exclamó, levantándose.  
Hubo una pequeña pausa, luego:  
—Lo lamento. Respuesta incorrecta.  
Sus ojos se abrieron. Un sentimiento de ira y sorpresa creció en su pecho.  
—No, claro que no ¡Era Jason!  
—Me temo que no— ahora su voz sonaba más sombría.  
—Era Jason. Eh visto la maldita película veinte veces. Era Jason.  
—Entonces debes saber que LA MADRE de Jason, la Sra. Vorhees fue la asesina original. Jason no apareció hasta el final.  
Su boca se abrió —Me engañaste.  
—Por suerte para ti, hay una ronda extra. Pero, pobre Isaac, me temo que está fuera.  
La situación envió a Allison corriendo hasta la cocina, directo a las puertas de cristal. Encendió las luces del patio sólo para encontrar a Isaac, en la misma posición dónde lo dejó, con ambos ojos abiertos y el estómago abierto. Había rastros de sangre en el suelo y sus órganos derramados entre sus pies. Un grito salió desde lo profundo de su alma mientras Allison colapsaba en el piso. Estaba en shock y tenía ganas de vomitar.  
—Última pregunta ¿Estás lista?— escuchó en el teléfono.  
Ella no contestó. Estaba tratando con un asesino. Uno de verdad, no uno de los que siempre leía en internet. Se formó otro largo silencio. Se levantó y apagó las luces, haciendo que Isaac se esfumara.  
—Déjame sola— susurró. Sintiéndose muy débil.  
—Responde y lo haré.  
Se agachó en el suelo, cómo una niña desamparada.  
— ¿En qué puerta estoy?  
Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda — ¿Qué?  
—Hay dos puertas en tu casa. La delantera y la trasera. Si respondes correctamente, vives.  
Desde dónde estaba, Allison podía ver ambas entradas. Deliberó, con su última gota de fuerza, intentó pensar. Sus ojos pasando de la puerta frontal a la trasera, intentando decidir entre ambas.  
—No me obligues— suplicó, llorando —. No puedo, no lo haré.  
Esto iba en serio, si fallaba, no tendría más oportunidades. Fin del juego. Se arrastró a la cocina, en el mostrador, agarró un enorme, brillante y filoso cuchillo. Se movió a la sala, la puerta principal permanecía inmóvil; volteó a las puertas de vidrio y... se rompieron en pedazos. Allison gritó. Una silla blanca voló a través de los vidrios, enviando trozos por todas partes. Esto la impulsa, corrió fuera de la cocina, al mismo tiempo que una sombra se escabullía a través del marco roto. Retrocedió con cautela, experimentó un espasmo al tocar algo duro con la espalda. La puerta. Volteó y jaló el petillo, desbloqueándola. Podía escuchar pisadas rompiendo los pedazos de vidrio, se movía en la sala.  
Sostenía el cuchillo en una mano y el teléfono en la otra. Aun temblando, empujó la puerta y salió con cuidado. Cerró la entrada, procurando no hacer ningún sonido. Su pecho dolía por los acelerados latidos de su corazón; se arrimó al lado de la puerta, en la pared de piedra. Escuchaba pasos caminando al patio principal; frente a ella, tres ventanas sin cortinas, debía pasarlas si quería escapar. Se agachó y pasó bajo la primera, subió su cabeza: una figura negra estaba en el corredor... buscándola. Puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar gritar. Bajó de nuevo, caminó a la segunda. Husmeó una vez más: ahora la figura estaba completamente al otro lado de la sala, moviéndose por el pasillo. Siguió andando, sintiendo su cara pegajosa por las lágrimas. Allison se apretó junto al borde. Miró de nuevo, la figura estaba frente a la ventana. Mirando fijamente hacia ella. Su cara cubierta por una espantosa máscara blanca de ojos huecos sin alma. Ella soltó un alarido cuando una mano atravesó el vidrio y fue directo a su cuello.  
Sintió que la mano comenzaba a apretar con fuerza, las uñas de Allison se enterraron en el brazo del enmascarado y con el teléfono, lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que la soltara y enviándolo de vuelta al interior de la casa. Corrió. Corrió cómo nunca lo hizo, aferrándose al teléfono. Ni siquiera se detuvo al ver el cadáver de Isaac en la silla. Se sintió mal, pero no era el momento de lamentarse. Bajó unos peldaños y dobló al llegar hasta el borde de la casa. Entonces lo vio:  
Luces. Luces de un vehículo. El vehículo de sus padres.  
Estaban llegando a la casa. Estaba salvada. Si corría la suficiente, podía lograrlo. Podía llegar hasta ellos y estaría a salvo. Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Corrió por el patio, el auto cruzó al estacionamiento, ella comenzó a gritar y agitar sus brazos de manera histérica.  
Entonces, el enmascarado emergió de la ventana. Arrojándose sobre Allison. Ambos cayeron en el suelo. De nuevo, la máscara estaba mirándola directamente. Comenzó a apretar su garganta, otra vez. Le dio una patada, antes de ver el brillo plateado en la mano de la persona. Un cuchillo. Quería matarla. Bueno, no si ella lo evitaba.  
Se levantó rápido. Sus padres salían del auto, pero aún estaban lejos. Diez pies más lejos. Intentó llamar su atención, pero ningún ruido salía de su boca. Sintió cómo el asesino se acercaba tras ella. Sintió una mano sobre su boca y un dolor frío-punzante en el pecho, cerca de su corazón.  
— ¡HMMM!— dijo, tras la mano.  
Golpeó a la persona con su codo. Sintió cómo alojaba su agarre, pero eso fue suficiente. Allison corrió, apretando el lugar dónde la había apuñalado. Sangre escurría por sus dedos. Experimentó un mareo extremo. Llegó a la entrada, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el cabello rojo de su madre desaparecía y cerraba la puerta. No aguantaba más, se desplomó en el suelo. Mirando al techo. La figura se posó sobre ella.  
Aún tenía el teléfono. Con un hilo de voz, dijo:  
—Ayúdenme...  
Pero claro, nadie iba a escucharla. ¿Era así como iba a morir? Todo lo que hizo, sus buenas calificaciones, sus amigos, su novio; ya no importaba. Su vida no estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, lo único que veía era a su asesino blandiendo un cuchillo ensangrentado. Estaba muy débil. Con su último aliento, estiró el brazo y tomó la máscara entre sus dedos. Quería ver quién quería matarla. Quién mató a Isaac. Pero incluso mantener los ojos abiertos era una lucha. Le quitó la máscara, pero sus parpados ya se habían rendido. No alcanzó a ver su cara. La oscuridad la invadió, justo antes de sentir otra puñalada fría en el corazón.


	2. Capítulo 1

La habitación de Stiles siempre estaba limpia, él era como una máquina cuando se trataba de ordenar. Sus cuadernos estaban tirados en su cama, pero era un detalle mínimo. Stiles se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con la cara mirando a la computadora. Apenas unos segundos antes, descubrió una página que funcionaba como teléfono celular: ingresabas el número y tus palabras para llamar a alguien y la respuesta de esa persona aparecía en letras rojas frente a ti. Ahora, hablaba con Scott McCall, su mejor amigo. Sus dedos tecleaban velozmente cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. _Crash-Boom_.   
Giró abruptamente su cabeza, mirando directamente a la ventana abierta de su cuarto. Oyó un sonido extraño, como las garras de una rata arañando madera. Se levantó del asiento y caminó por la habitación hasta la ventana. Llegó a ella y sacó la cabeza: la noche estaba calmada, además de silenciosa. Ni siquiera oía a un miserable grillo. El viento golpeó su rostro al mismo tiempo que una sombra apareció a su izquierda y agarró su mano, antes de notarlo, ya estaba sobre él.  
Dejó escapar un grito. Empujó a la figura mientras se metía en la habitación y caía al suelo.  
—Oye, tranquilo, soy yo— escuchó que alguien decía.  
Subió la mirada para encontrar los ojos de su novio Derek Hale. Un típico, pero no tanto, atlético chico de diecisiete años. Guapo y brillante. El tipo de chico que puede llegar a ser presidente de la clase. Le dio a Stiles una sonrisa que podría durar días.  
—Derek ¿Qué demonios?— le preguntó, levantándose.  
—Lo lamento. No me odies.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Atravesó la ventana, entrando al cuarto. Stiles se acercó, empujándolo —. Mi papá está en la otra habitación— susurró.  
Derek lo agarró por la cintura —Sólo será un segundo…  
La puerta de la entrada se abre. Stiles brincó, volteó esperando ver la cara enojada de su papá; pero por suerte la puerta del armario, el cual está a un costado de la entrada, ya estaba abierta, trabando la principal y sólo dejando un estrecho lugar libre.  
— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— oyó que preguntaba su papá, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, sin éxito.  
Stiles vio como Derek se lanzaba a un lado de la cama para esconderse. Caminó hasta la entrada y cerró el armario. Su papá entró al cuarto, con una expresión agitada en el rostro.  
— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó a Stiles, agarrando sus brazos.  
— ¿Podrías tocar?  
—Escuché un grito.  
—No, claro que no.  
Su rostro cambió de agitado a avergonzado — ¿No? Oh, bueno… de todos modos, quería recordarte que mi vuelo sale en la mañana. La exposición dura todo el fin de semana así que no estaré hasta el domingo...  
—Hay dinero en la mesa y te quedarás en el Rileigh Hilton, cerca del aeropuerto. Ya sé.  
Su papá sonrió —Llama si necesitas algo.  
—Entendido.  
Él miró de nuevo la habitación. El corazón de Stiles se aceleró. Internamente rezó para que Derek estuviera bien escondido y no lo viera.  
—Juro que escuché un grito— dijo al final.  
Stiles le dio un golpe en el hombro —Estás envejeciendo.  
—Cómo sea— lo miró —. Duerme bien.  
Le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada. Stiles dejó salir todo el aliento que había contenido.  
—Muy cerca— dijo Derek a su espalda, quién ya se había levantado.  
Stiles lo alcanzó — ¿Qué haces aquí?— repitió.  
Se acostó en la cama —Recordé que nunca me había escabullido a tu habitación por la ventana.  
—No es algo que harías— se tumbó junto a él.  
Ambos miraban al techo —Estaba en casa, aburrido, viendo televisión. Estaban dando El Exorcista y comencé a pensar en ti.  
Stiles lo miró —Oh ¿En serio?  
—Ajá, fue editado para televisión. Las mejores partes fueron cortadas y pensé en nosotros. Como hace dos años empezamos siendo ardientes y salvajes, una definitiva «R» en clasificación de camino a «NC17» y cómo todo ha cambiado. Ahora sólo somos… editados para televisión.  
Una ola de depresión inundó a Stiles. Eso, en el lenguaje de Derek, significaba «aburrido» y «definitivamente no ardiente».  
— ¿Así que pensaste en escabullirte por mi ventana para tener un poco de diversión?— le preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo para esconder su tristeza.  
Ahora Derek lo miró —No, no. Nunca pensaría en quebrantar tu regla de la ropa interior. Sólo pensé en que pondríamos hacer algo al respecto con la camisa y el pantalón.  
Stiles se acercó, plantando un beso en sus labios. Apasionado, pero gentil. Para su sorpresa, Derek reaccionó como un tiburón: subiéndose sobre él, sus manos presionando todo el cuerpo de Stiles, sus dedos buscando el cierre del pantalón y…  
—Hora de irse, grandote— dijo Stiles mientras lo apartaba.  
Derek se sentó. Escuchaba como su corazón latía ferozmente —Eso fue cruel, incluso para ti.  
Stiles le dio una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Sabes lo que mi papá te haría?  
Aparentemente, esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar —Me voy, me voy— dijo, poniendo las manos como un escudo.  
Caminó hasta la ventana, Stiles lo seguía.  
—Aprecio el gesto romántico.  
Le dio un beso de buenas noches: dulce y simple.  
—Stiles— susurró —, sobre el tema del sexo, no quiero apresurarte. No era en serio… no del todo.  
Lo besó de nuevo — ¿Estarías dispuesto a una relación PG-13?  
—Perfecto.  
Ambos comparten una sonrisa.

La secundaria Beacon Hills era un edificio no muy grande. Su aspecto retro era especial y la hacía parecer encantadora. Los estudiantes se movían de un lado a otro, como cualquier día normal… excepto por las seis patrullas de policía, cinco camionetas del noticiario y las enormes cámaras con flash.  
Ese día, el padre de Stiles no pudo llevarlo a la escuela, así que llegó caminando. La conmoción era enorme. Cuatro diferentes reporteros se encontraban frente a cuatro diferentes cámaras dando cuatro diferentes reportes. Stiles pasó a un corpulento guardia de policía, la curiosidad le picaba al tiempo que se detenía junto a una reportera de cabello rojo. Lydia Martin.  
—El pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hills, California, fue devastado la otra noche cuando dos jóvenes adolescentes fueron encontrados brutalmente asesinados— decía a la cámara —. Nuestras fuentes informan que ningún arresto se ha llevado cabo y el asesino podría atacar de nuevo.  
Finalizó con una sonrisa claramente forzada. Stiles la observó unos momentos: recordó cuando ambos empezaron a estudiar juntos, pero el año pasado ella abandonó la escuela para lanzarse al mundo del cine… ahora era la reportera más joven del canal cinco. Su plan no había resultado tan bien. Se alejó de ella, un poco perturbado ¿Asesinato?  
Unos dedos atraparon su hombro y le dio vuelta. Scott lo miraba incrédulo.  
— ¿Puedes creer esto?— preguntó.  
En realidad, no sabía mucho — ¿Qué pasó?  
Scott abrió los ojos y miró a ambos lados, como si lo que fuera a decir era un secreto del FBI — ¿No lo sabes? Allison Argent e Isaac Lahey fueron asesinados anoche.  
Las palabras fueron una directa bofetada en su rostro —No te creo. Ella te gustaba ¿No?  
Puso los ojos en blanco —Olvida eso. No solo fueron asesinados. Le abrieron el estómago de un extremo a otro.   
—Allison... ella se sienta junto a mí en la clase de inglés.  
—Ya no más. La encontraron colgando de un árbol. Sus tripas estaban por todo el lugar.  
Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo — ¿Saben quién lo hizo?  
—Sin pistas. Están interrogando a toda la escuela. Maestros, estudiantes, empleados…  
— ¿Creen que está relacionado con la escuela?  
De nuevo, Scott miró a sus costados —No lo saben. Parrish dijo que es el peor crimen que han visto. Incluso peor que el de…— Se interrumpió. Stiles sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir: _Peor que el de tu madre_ —. Bueno, es malo. Están investigando, pero es muy muy grande.  
Stiles miró a Lydia una vez más. No sentía mucho afecto hacia ella y ahora, todo esto lo estaba sumergiendo a la tristeza en la que ella lo había metido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al principio pensé en no continuar ésta pero ¿Por qué no? Perdón por la tardanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta será una completa adaptación a la primera película de Scream. Algunas muertes serán cambiadas, al igual que la identidad de los asesinos.


End file.
